Remaking of the World
by Chris Robins
Summary: I have achieved all my heart has ever desired... And in doing so, my eyes have been opened... Drabble. R&R if you want


**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Remaking of the World**

Immortality…

The ability to 'cheat' death, escape the cut from the grim reaper's scythe. To live beyond anyone else, to become time itself…

I have achieved my goal. My one dream…

I can't die.

Not because of my immortality, not because of my power, but because…

There is no one left to challenge me.

They're all dead.

The 'Chosen' One, the Oaf, the Angel, the Wind Seer, the Scholar, the Brother, the Sister, the Gift from the Heavens, the Lemurian…

Dead.

And not just them…

Everyone.

Everything.

Gone.

For countless years I have lived in complete solitude. Only the Lighthouses have stayed erect to give me company in my world. Even the so-called Djinn, the guides and forever aids to the adepts are gone, whipped out.

Because of me of course… I found their lighthearted antics to be… tiresome…

For ages I have walked this world, my world. The trees, the tranquil waters, the roaring volcanoes, the silent mountains… I have worked everything to my liking, from the heavens to the depths of the earth… All Mine…

But now… Now that I have lived for so long, I am beginning to feel the cries of my world. The want to be traveled by merchants, to have adepts and creatures traverse great paths, from pastures and fields that stretch as far as the eye can see to great towns and cities constructed by the wisest and noblest of all adepts… None of which remain standing of course…

Thanks to me…

Even the Lighthouses are starting to call out to me, the Beacons begging me to reconsider my actions, to undo all that I have struggled to achieve. It took so long to acquire it…

The Golden Sun…

The hub of Weyard, the focal point of Alchemy… Me… The source, the very reason why this world now lives, is because I exist and no other…

To simply begin describing that feeling is beyond even me, the god of Time. It is beyond words, beyond feelings, beyond the skills of the greatest architect whose structures stand tall for ages or the most gifted poet whose words would last because they were remembered.

I have surpassed them all.

Even the mightiest of beings, the so-called 'Guardian to the Stars' was no match for my power.

It was the final battle… He was the last being to exist before I unmade him. We battled on top of Mt. Aleph, ironically, the place where he once tried to end my desires. A pity for him I had lived on underneath the mountain, and came back to claim what was mine…

It was a wondrous moment. The skies themselves were torn asunder as he and I battled for the future of my world.

Cracks as deep as the Lighthouses are tall formed under us, while lightning brighter then any smithery, shined in the darkened skies.

I prolonged the battle, because I knew it would be my last, and I knew he was no match for me. He fought still, hoping in whatever kind of ways a rock could that I would turn in my conduct, and restore the world before I sealed the fate of mankind forever.

His last words still ring in my ears.

Still haunt me to this day.

'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, Alex… It is what you do with the gift of life… That determines who you are…'

Those words hit home for me, as I drove my sword through his rock like body, making it explode into a thousand pieces.

I was born alone, no parents, no family.

I lived for 14 years on my own. By that time, I was a hardened young man who knew and saw too much too young…

I was taken in by Mia at 15… Trained in the ancient arts of healing and Mercury psynergy and for once things were looking up in my life…

Alas…

So much to recall and yet none of it means anything now.

I have lived beyond all things.

I have seen the greatest of all things die before me.

I was the one who remade this world, who sought to fulfill only my own desires, my own wants of total power. And now that I have everything I have ever wanted…

Now that I am what I wanted to be…

I realize now that all those years ago… Before I turned against the elders of Imil, before I cast my chance at a happy life to the depths of hell itself… Before I betrayed my one and only sister… Before I murdered her friends, her husband… you… the one who should have surpassed me, but chose to die, for Mia and all others had already passed before you…

Before all of the actions that lead me to where I am now…

I… I already had everything I could ever want or desire…

Now I have gone too far… Now I myself can not go back and undo the things I have done…

Funny… So I'm not all powerful as I once thought…

If you're reading this, then that means my plans have succeeded, my last action as god of Weyard has been completed.

Isaac…

I leave you the power of the Sun… By turning back the hands of time, I sacrificed my body… my soul for the lingering chance that mankind could walk Weyard once more…

Use this power, not as I did… But as you would have, had you succeeded in stopping me…

You are the first to come back.

I'm sure what your eyes see will frighten you.

Rest assured, things will return to normal…

As you finish reading this last inscription… on a simple stone of all things… The world will remake itself, back to what it was, back to what it should be…

I have but one request…

Ask them to forgive me if they could…

I do not expect anyone to, and I fully understand if they choose to scorn my name even when their souls pass over to the other realm…

But I beg of you Isaac…

Ask them… as I ask you to forgive me as well… If you ever could…

I do not deserve it, but it is the only way to let everyone know that in my dying, I cried not for loosing my life… my spirit… but in forcing everyone to loose theirs, so that my eyes would be opened to what I once had, before I remade the world…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Comments anyone? Before I forget, one of the phrases, the Wise One's last words. That's actually a phrase from a movie I use to watch way too often when I was younger. The first pokemon movie. Yeah, Yeah, I know. Gota admit though, it is a good quote. _


End file.
